The Queen, The Knight, and The Slayer
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Xena Crossover. An ancient enemy comes forward, targeting an old adversary and a new one at the same time. BuffyXanderGabrielle. My first 3way. Enjoy. Chapter 5 up. RR
1. Prolauge

Title:The Queen, The Knight, and The Slayer

Author:White Werewolf

Rating:R If it gets to NC-17 level, I'll provide a clean version here, and you can see the NC-17 version at my yahoo group. I'll let you know if anything like that happens.

Category: Buffy/Xander/Gabrielle mainly. Some other shippings too, but there will be no Vampire/Human relationships.

Spoilers: In Buffy, Post "The Gift" In Xena, Post "Looking Death in the Eye."

Summery: An ancient enemy comes forward, targeting an old adversary and a new one at the same time.

Author Notes: I'm apparently still reliving my Hercules/Xena fan phase, and I must say, I am enjoying every minute of it. Thank you DVDs. People know that I don't write the common crossover. And Buffy/Xena has been done. But, I have never seen a Buffy/Xander/Gabrielle pairing. And there are allot more surprises in store. Hope you enjoy this. If there are any differences in canon, it will be explained within this story. This is also to let people know that I haven't stopped my love of Buffy/Xander stories.

Special Thanks:Shawn, Cyclone, Silent Bob Foley, and Nick

Disclaimer:Buffy is owned by Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN. Xena is owned Raimi, Tapert, Renaissance Pictures

-------------------------------------

Xander Harris slumped down into his bed. It had been a long day. Between working at Lambert Construction and continuing to try and keep the Summers house in order, as well as working up the courage to start wedding plans with Anya, he was dead tired.

It had been two months since Buffy Summers had died when she entered the

hellgod's portal and her lifeless body fell to the ground and died. He still remembered the way her lifeless body looked on the concrete. The way her white sweater and shaded blue jeans covered her body. Her long blond hair flowing as strands covering the fallen debris.

And for the longest time he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind.

He still couldn't. Every member of his little family broke down. Dawn and Willow couldn't stop crying. Tara did her best to be there for his best friend.

Spike was crying too. He actually cried, something that Xander didn't expect him to be capable of. He was demon after all. But he really didn't worry about Spike anymore. After that fateful night with two Farenghi demons, they killed him simply because he didn't have enough cats to pay them off after a poker game.

He had to chuckle a little, Spike going out by a couple demons over Poker seemed kind of cheap. But he didn't care. Xander never cared for the vampire, and that was okay in his book.

As for Anya, he spent allot of time with her. She was his fiancé, and yet nobody else knew about them. Partly because they were all very upset with Buffy's death. He didn't want to give the group this sort of news. Not right now anyway.

Looking to Anya's place in bed, he looked at the emptied space. Anya was back at the Magic Box working on inventory with Giles.

Sighing, he pulled himself into a sitting position. Taking his remote control, he flipped on the television. Looking above it to see the clock, he noticed it was

10:00. Not a lot on at that moment. Shaking his head, he continued to flip through the channels.

And since it was summer, nothing new was on television either. It was the way of the television scheduling. Turning it off, he plopped back into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

His head turned to face the clock again, and only one minute passed. He let out a sigh, knowing that he had time to kill. Anya wasn't scheduled to come back until 11:30, which meant he had a half an hour to kill.

Getting back into a sitting position, he moved to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the ground. He stretched his arms out, and was about to head to the bathroom when the phone rang. Going to the phone, he picked it up, and placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, Xander."

He let out a breath after figuring out the voice. "Hey, Wills."

"Listen, something's wrong with the Buffybot, and I can't get it to work tonight. I'm going to need a part from a store, and they're all closed."

Xander asked, "What's on your mind, Will?"

"Can you patrol tonight? We can't let the demons know that there isn't anyone keeping an eye on things."

"Not a problem, Willow." Looking at himself in the mirror, he asked, "How's Dawn doing?"

The Wiccan sighed, "She's still hurting, Xan. We all are."

He knew that all to well. "Yeah, Buffy was one of the best. No other Slayer could touch her."

"Yeah, Tara and I are almost done moving into the house. It's a shame that

Dawn doesn't have any family left to watch out for her."

Xander added, "Well, Dawn has us. And that's going to have to do. We love her, Willow. And we're doing what Buffy would've wanted us to do."

She nodded, "I know, Xan. It's just hard some times. But I think what I thought up was the right thing to do."

He sighed. Xander knew what she was talking about. "You mean in bringing her back?"

"I can do it, Xander. We can. You, Tara, Anya, and I can do it. Just think, we could have Buffy back."

Xander slumped back onto the bed. "Wills, I love you. But what your thinking about involves heavy magic, magic that is very tricky in itself. Besides, what if Buffy is in some place like heaven. I don't want to take her away from that."

"Xander, but what if she's in hell. She saved our lives a ton of times, and I couldn't live with myself if she was suffering. Could you?"

He stared at the carpet, "Willow, I can't talk about this now. I'll go patrol, and report back in the morning before work. Goodbye." He then hung up.

Xander dropped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Willow, yet again, wanted try and resurrect Buffy. She wanted to bring their best friend back, and he had to admit, part of him wanted to have her back again. He would've love to have the family back together again. Dawn would have a sister again, and the Scooby Gang could be once more. And without the resident vampire. It would've been like the Scooby Gang of Sunnydale High. Just the friends and the father figure, Rupert Giles.

But messing with the dark magicks is always bad, and Willow wanted to invoke

Ancient dark powers. Nothing good would've come out of it. He was sure if

Buffy came back, there would've been something wrong. Even when Angel came back from Hell, he wasn't the same vampire the Scoobies knew.

He already went through this in his mind a numerous amount of times.

Sitting back at the edge of his bed, he ran a hand through his hair. Then he got back to his feet and went to his burrow. Pulling out the bottom drawer, he took out a belt, and placed two stakes in their designated locations. Then, he closed the drawer and went back to the nightstand.

After grabbing his wallet, keys, and cell phone and turned off the lights. Exiting his room, he left a note for Anya and left the apartment.

---

Xander slammed into the back of a gravestone. Getting to his feet, he shook his head loose and slammed his stake into his undead opponent as he started to get to his feet.

"You killed Dominic!"

The young man looked at who said the comment, and returned with a smirk, "Dominic? That sounds like some kind of domino?"

The vampire then snarled and leapt onto the human that successfully killed his partner. With a powerful right cross, he whipped his fist across Xander's face. "Where's the slayer, boy?"

He took a few steps back and retaliated with a roundhouse, "She's currently indisposed."

The vampire grabbed Xander's foot in mid-swing and knocked him in the side, forcing the young man to the ground. Xander let out a breath as he got to his hands and knees, and unleashed a foot sweep.

The movement caused the vampire to crumble to the ground. Xander then leapt onto of him and slammed his stake into the heart of his undead attacker. Thus killing the demon.

Xander rose to his feet and swept the dirt off his pants. Letting out a sigh, he headed further down the cemetery. Just as he entered Restful Cemetery, Dominic and some other vampire attacked him.

He walked further into the cemetery, allowing the wind to blow its cool night air. Xander tightened his jacket a little more as he continued to patrol.

Xander looked up at the sky and could see the crescent form of the moon.

Nothing spectacular about that, but it's what he saw when he looked up into the sky.

Suddenly he fell on the ground hard. Turning to his side, he saw three vampires coming toward him. "Don't you guys ever leave me alone?"

They looked at him strangely. One of them said, "Perhaps its your magnetic personality?"

He got back to his feet. "I'm the one who comes up with the jokes, thank you very much." Then he ran towards one grabbed him by the arm. Throwing him with full force, he launched the demon and he hit the base of the nearest hill.

The demon got back to his feet. "What makes you think you can throw me and have me land at the base of the hill?"

He shrugged, "Seemed like the best idea at the time."

Another vampire snarled, "Thanks for the idea." The undead attacker then grabbed Xander by the arm and flung him to the base of the hill. But because of the added strength of the vampire, and the super amount of muscular strength, Xander broke through the hill wall and landed into someplace dark.

Xander got to his feet for what seemed like the fifth time tonight, and soon found not only the three vampires that were fighting with him previously, but now there were an added ten.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "I so do not need this."

The vampires ran into the new 'doorway' of this dark place, forcing Xander to scan the location he was currently in. Suddenly, the torches all around this new area burst into flames.

"Ok, this is new." Xander said in amazement. He did a quick scan of the new location, and saw three tunnels leading to other locations.

But before he could do further wondering, the vamps came closer.

He shook his head, "Alright, we're moving now." Xander then ran down the middle tunnel, hoping he can find a way to survive.

"First one to find him, gets to rip his throat out!" The vampire who through him through the hill to begin with.

---

Xander ran down the tunnel, with his heart beating fast in his chest, sweat was starting to glisten on his palms, he was nervous and scared.

He didn't know where he was, but it was obvious he was in an underground maze. The question though was where was it going to take him, and he hoped that he could get out of here, and alive.

If he turned back now, he would've ran back into the vamps. And that was something he didn't want to do. Seeing another two tunnels appear on each side of him, he decided to take a seat by the right one. Going a few feet down, he stuck close to the wall. He arranged it so if the vampires ran down the tunnel they wouldn't see them. But he'd see them as they passed.

Letting out a sigh, he wondered where this maze was leading to. He didn't know if a maze could actually happen naturally, but probably not. The torches obviously meant someone designed this to protect something. The question was what.

He let out a chuckle, buried treasure? Nah. Couldn't be that.

All of a sudden, he felt the ground vibrate as pairs of feet ran down the tunnel he just departed from. He watched as eleven vampires ran down.

With a smile, he waited until the vampires were out of earshot, and then went back to the main tunnel. But there was a problem, two more came by. Pulling a stake, he leapt onto one, forced him to the ground. The young man jammed his stake into his non-beating heart, dusting him immediately.

Getting back to his feet he was soon reciprocated by a roundhouse. But this time, Xander grinned as he caught the vampire's foot. Using his left leg, he shoved his foot at the vampire's chest. Watching him fall, he jammed his stake into the vampire's chest, forcing him to dust.

Xander grinned as something finally happening right for a change. Now he had to find a way to get out of here, and hope that he didn't run into the other eleven.

Walking back toward where he started, he soon came to three more tunnels.

The problem though was between all the running and praying for his life, he couldn't remember if he made a turn or not. "Great," he uttered as he looked at the three tunnels.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but he couldn't stay here. So, he turned to his left and walked down the tunnel.

Finally truly getting the time to look around, he knew he was in a maze, and he knew that someone built this or else there wouldn't be the torches hanging on the walls.

Walking further down the tunnel, he came to stop. Ahead of him was the end of the tunnel. "This is definitely a maze." Xander the slammed his hand against the wall in frustration, but was amazed to find out that his hand went right through the wall.

Taking a breath, he held it. He turned around to see that nobody was watching him; he turned back and walked through the wall.

Letting out his breath, he was astounded to find another room, but it wasn't the normal temperature he was feeling before. This room was cold, ice cold. He wrapped his jacket tighter. Before him a clear green dome.

Approaching it, he looked at it, and tried to see through it. Although it was clear, it had this opaque quality to it. Looking at the room around him, he tired to find some sort of stick so he could use that as a test subject. Shaking his head, he found nothing.

But remembering he had two stakes, he took one and decided to use that. Taking the pointy end of it, he decided to touch it. As soon as he did, he couldn't break through it. The dome was obviously a force field protecting it.

Dropping the stake, he knew it was stupid to touch it himself, but if a stake couldn't penetrate it, he thought he couldn't either. Using his finger, he touched the dome. And as soon as he did, the dome dissipated.

The ceiling of the ice-cold surface disappeared to allow a warming light.

"What the?" he asked to himself.

Walking forward, he noticed two ice coffins. Going to the left one, he used his jacket sleeve to clean off the dust and dirt that collected for however long it took to develop. He looked at the clear surface to see a woman with long dark hair, white skin, and leather armor.

"Alright, since when did this become Encino Man?"

---------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Title:The Queen, The Knight, and The Slayer

Author:White Werewolf

Rating:R/NC-17 might happen.

Chapter:1

Category: Buffy/Xander/Gabrielle mainly. Some other shippings too, but there will be no Vampire/Human relationships.

Spoilers: In Buffy, Post "The Gift" In Xena, Post "Looking Death in the Eye."

Summery: An ancient enemy comes forward, targeting an old adversary and a new one at the same time.

Author Notes: I'm apparently still reliving my Hercules/Xena fan phase, and I must say, I am enjoying every minute of it. Thank you DVDs. People know that I don't write the common crossover. And Buffy/Xena has been done. But, I have never seen a

Buffy/Xander/Gabrielle pairing. And there are allot more surprises in store. Hope you enjoy this. If there are any differences in canon, it will be explained within this story. This is also to let people know that I haven't stopped my love of

Buffy/Xander stories.

Special Thanks:Shawn, Cyclone, Silent Bob Foley, and Nick

Disclaimer:Buffy is owned by Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN. Hercules/Xena is owned Raimi, Tapert, Renaissance

Pictures

-------------------------------------

Looking through the clear window-like surface of the coffin, Xander continued to peer at the peaceful appearance of the woman still held within. Taking a step back, he turned to face the other one. Seeing how it was just as filthy as the other one, he cleaned the cover, and looked through inside.

Another woman lay within the second ice coffin. Unlike the other one who had long dark hair, this one had short blond hair and wore a orange and brown outfit.

He stared at the ice, and saw it starting to drip. He titled his head up to what had once been an ice dome, and felt an intense heat caress his face. The heat seemed to be emanating from the ceiling, and was beginning to melt the ice from the room. Steam began to lift about him

The young man ran a hand through his short hair again. He took a few steps back and watched both ice coffins. He didn't know what he was going to do. But at some point in the near future the ice coffins would melt. Both of these women seemed to be well preserved. And, having seen all that he had seen in these past few years, wouldn't be too surprised to see them alive and moving around. With his luck, such movement would include trying to gut him. But, he didn't want to think of that now.

Xander cast a worried glance back at the wall he had walked through. Knowing his luck, a horde of vampires would come charging in any moment now. Yet, in the back of his mind, something was reassuring him that no one else would be able to penetrate the mystical barrier he had emerged through.

What was that all about?

While Xander was somewhat sure that these two women had been in these coffins for quite a long time, he didn't know how long that had been. He didn't know anything about these people. They could have been from a far away land. Hell, that barrier could have transported him to another part of the world, or dare he think it, another dimension. He swore that if he saw a vampire version of himself, someone was getting their ass kicked over this.

He didn't know how they would react to him either. But seeing how these people dressed, he had a growing suspicion that they were fighters. Warriors even. He just hoped that they didn't see him as a threat, assuming they woke up, and decided that they needed to go medieval on his ass.

He didn't know how they would react to him either. But seeing how they were dressed obviously meant that they were warriors. And Sunnydale was a town that could use as many warriors as they could get. Especially when there wasn't any resident slayer on board.

Buffy was dead and Faith was still in jail. They had the Buffy-bot. But, according to Willow, she still wasn't working properly. It needed another part replaced. Which meant, other than him and his friends, they were all alone.

He continued to watch as the two coffins continued to melt, and his eyes widened after he realized that the melting process was getting faster and faster.

"Now, that's not normal," Xander said to himself, shock lacing his voice. He then looked at the ceiling again. "And having a frozen ceiling turning to a heating sauna isn't normal either."

Suddenly a white flash of light emerged, and Xander, as well as the two people within the ice coffins disappeared.

---

Xander suddenly appeared in his apartment. "How did I get here?" he asked himself.

Shaking his head, he turned around to a surprise, "Ok, this is weird." In front of him were the two women that he found in the chamber. But they weren't in the ice coffins, they were still asleep. Looking at them, motionless, but breathing, he wondered what he was going to do.

He didn't want to wake them, not at this moment anyway. He had some thinking to do. He needed to talk to someone, get someone to help him with this situation.

Looking around the room he was in, he recognized his TV room. Walking toward them, he knelt down and inspected the bodies further. The brunette had a sword and some kind circular bladed weapon attached to her belt. The blond on the other hand had two sai's attached to her lower legs clips.

Rising to his feet, he had to get some advice.

Looking at the two women, he wondered who he should call. Seeing that they were dressed like warriors, he wondered if his friends would be able to protect themselves if they attacked. He already lost Buffy, and he didn't want to lose anyone else. Especially to something that he could protect. The only reasonable person who had some training and especially knowledge that would help in research would be Giles.

The problem though was that Giles was at the Magic Box. With Anya. So he had to get to him, without letting Anya in on the situation. At first anyway.

Going to the phone, he called the familiar number, "Hello, Magic Box."

Xander sighed knowing it wasn't who wanted to speak too. "Hey, Ahn. Giles around?"

"Nope. He went home for the night. Left me to close up."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, ok." Looking at the women, and satisfied that they were still asleep, he asked, "When you coming home, Ahn?"

"In a few minutes."

His eyes widened, "No, Anya you can't."

"Why?"

Xander tried to come up with something reasonable. "Because… because…"

"Because what?"

He struggled to find a excuse. "Because," he sighed. Shaking his head, he decided to be honest, "Because, Anya. Something happened, and I want

everything to be safe when I'm ready."

"I can take care of myself, Xander."

He let out a chuckle, "Oh, I know you can be careful, Anya. And I know you can protect yourself. I just want everything to be ready and safe when you get here."

"I don't know what's going on, Xander. I'll be home in a few minutes."

And before he could respond, she hung up.

"Shit!" he cursed.

In frustration, he was about to slam the phone hard in its cradle. But when he realized what would happen, he used his other hand to stop the phone from making a sound. Pressing the button that hung up the phone, he dialed another number. Placing it to his ear, he heard someone say, "Hello?"

"Giles, it's Xander. I have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

Xander sighed, "Listen, Giles. I want to tell you what's going on, but Anya's on her way over and I have to make things ready for her. Can you come over?"

"Xander, it's 11:45 at night. Can't it wait until morning?"

"Giles, it's important. Trust me."

"Alright, Xander. I'll be right over."

Carefully hanging up the phone, he went over to the closest chair, and sat down.

Looking at the women on the floor, he knew that that this couldn't be that comfortable for them at all. Going to the nearest couch, he pulled it out to form bed. Placing a clean sheet on the mattress that was originally folded within the bed, he went back to the sleeping women.

Going to the brunette first, he carefully slid his hands underneath her, placing them if under her knees and behind her back. Taking a breath, he lifted her up and gently placed her on right side of the bed.

Making sure that she didn't seem to be waking up, he went down to the blond. Using the same procedure, he picked her up and placed her on the left side of the bed.

"Hope they don't wake up soon," he thought to himself.

Going back to his seat, he started to try and think up ways to help resolve this situation.

---

The door slammed open as a former vengeance demon entered the apartment, "What's going on, Xander?"

He jumped up from his seat and saw Anya standing in the doorway. "Anya, quiet."

She looked at him, "Why should I be quiet?"

Xander said in a calm voice, "I don't want to wake them."

Her brow crunched, "What?"

The young man gestured to the women on the bed, "They're asleep."

For the first time, Anya looked to where Xander was pointing and noticed two women sleeping. "You're cheating on me!"

"What?" He shook his head, "No!"

"Then why are they're two women sleeping in our fold-out bed?"

Xander chuckled briefly, "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Anya glared at him, "Xander, in all my years. I've seen men at their worst, but when I see my fiancé in our apartment with two women in our folded-out couch, let's just say you're lucky I'm not a vengeance demon anymore."

Before he could respond to anything further, she left the door in a huff.

He sighed as he sat back down, "Great. Just great. My life is always so complicated." He shook his head, and then looked ahead of him "And I can't blame you two. You didn't do anything. Hell, I didn't do anything. I don't think so anyway."

He suddenly heard a knock on the doorframe. Looking up, he saw Giles standing there, "Thanks for coming, Giles."

The former librarian looked at Xander as he stepped inside, "What was so important that you had to get me over here? And what happened with Anya?"

The young man pointed to the women in front of him, "That's what happened."

Giles walked over to the bed and looked at the women, "Why are two women in your bed, Xander?"

He chuckled, "I wish I knew, Giles." Standing to his feet, he walked over to him, and told him the whole story. "Then we teleported out of the ice chamber and found ourselves back in apartment. I decide to call you, and Anya's ends up answering the phone. She comes home after and finds them asleep on the fold-out bed. Before I could explain what happened, she left. Then you came in."

Giles looked at the women, "Then how did they get into the bed?"

Xander answered, "I thought that since they were on the floor and asleep, they could use something more comfortable to sleep on. God knows how long they've been on ice."

The Englishman looked at the women's clothing. "Judging by the armor that she is wearing, I really can't decipher her time period."

He showed a confused look, "Why?"

Giles replied, "Well, seeing how this woman is a warrior, armor for women was hardly ever made. This is obviously custom made, and because of that, the time period is hard to determine."

"And what about the other one?"

The former librarian responded, "The same can be said about her. Her clothing may not be some sort of armor, but it still can't be determined."

Xander sighed, "So there's no way we can find out anything about them?"

The watcher shook his head, "Afraid not."

"Eve?"

The two men heard a soft feminine voice and turned to face the two women.

Xander asked, "Was it me, or did she just talk?"

Giles looked at him, "I…"

He was cut off by the woman saying, "Where's my baby?"

The young man looked at him, "Do you think they're about to wake up?"

The Watcher got to his feet and looked at them, "It is possible. You do realize they aren't speaking English?"

He sighed, "What language is she using?"

Giles looked at him as he gave it some thought. "There is some Latin influence."

Xander said, "I don't speak Latin."

The elder man suggested, "We might have to look into a spell that would allow us to communicate."

Two blue eyes suddenly opened for the first time. Her vision was blurry, but soon cleared, "I have to get Eve." She said. But as soon as her vision fully cleared, her eyes widened, and she sprang into a sitting position.

In front of her sat two men that she never met before. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed her sword and pointed it at them. "Ares?"

Giles showed a confused look, "I believe she just asked for Ares?"

Xander's eyes widened, "Ares? As in the god of war?"

The woman who was standing looked down at whatever she was sleeping on and shook her friend on the shoulder.

The blond turned in her sleep, "Not now."

"Gabrielle, get up."

The blond forced herself to sit up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she looked at her friend, her eyes widened as well, "What's going on Xena?"

Giles looked to Xander and said, "It is definitely Latin, Xander. I'll try to communicate."

The Watcher looked at the women, "Hello."

Xander grinned, "We come in peace."

Giles looked at him strangely, "This is hardly the time to be funny."

He shrugged, "Sorry, Giles."

Gabrielle got to her feet, and pulled her sai away from her calves. Arming herself, she asked, "Where's Eve?"

Giles tried again, "We mean you no harm. My name is Rupert Giles." As he said his name, he gestured to himself. Then he pointed to his friend, "This is

Alexander Harris."

Gabrielle looked at her friend, "He can speak our language."

The brunette female nodded, "Good." Looking at them, she asked, "Where's Eve?"

The blond addressed her, "Xena, I don't think we're in Greece anymore."

Xena looked around her, and nothing looked familiar. Nothing at all. Pointing her sword to the elder man's neck, she asked, "Where are we?"

Xander shook his head, "This is getting us nowhere."

Giles looked at him, "Well, it seems they're looking for someone named Eve."

He showed a perplexed look, "Eve? We don't know any Eve."

Giles gently raised his hand to the steel of the sword, and said, "We mean you no harm. Put your sword down, and we will talk."

Gabrielle looked at her friend, "Xena, maybe we should

listen to him." She then put her weapons away.

Xena thought if over for a minute, and agreed. Lowering her weapon, she said, "My name is Xena, and this is Gabrielle."

Giles said, "It appears that they're listening. The one with the sword is named Xena, and the blond is Gabrielle."

Xander's eyes immediately widened, "Xena and Gabrielle?"

The former librarian nodded, "It appears that way. Do you know anything about them?"

Xander answered honestly, "Well, Xena and Gabrielle are characters from a television show. A popular one no doubt. Ask them if they're from Greece?"

Giles asked, "Are you from Greece?"

Gabrielle nodded, "Yes, we are. Where are we?"

The elder man said, "They are from Greece, Xander. They want to know where they are."

Xander said, "Giles, if these people were frozen from Ancient Greece, that means they've been asleep since…"

Giles said, "Over 3,000 years."

His brow raised, "Wow." Tuning to them, he asked Giles, "Is Eve Xena's daughter?"

Giles asked, "Is Eve your daughter?"

Gabrielle said, "They want to know about Eve."

Xena sheathed her sword, after coming to the conclusion that these people weren't dangerous. "Eve is my daughter. We want to know where she is?"

The Englishman said, "They want to know where her daughter is?"

Xander questioned, "How do we tell them that she's been dead for over 3,000 years?"

He returned, "That is a very good point, Xander. However, they don't know what year they're in. Knowing that, it would allow them to come to the realization that her daughter isn't around anymore."

Xander said, "I just wish they're was a simple way to solve all this."

Giles reminded him, "You do know there is no such thing as a simple solution, don't you?"

"Do you know where Eve is?" The blond asked.

Xander said, "I don't know how to tell you this."

The women showed a confused look.

The Watcher sighed, "I better do this, Xander." Turning to the girls, he contributed, "Please, sit." He then pulled out a chair that was sitting behind the table. Xander did the same.

The two females sat carefully down on the seats provided for them.

As the men sat down, Giles told them, "We understand that you are from Greece, but unfortunately you two aren't there anymore. Allot has happened since you

two were first frozen."

Xander added, "The year is 2001."

Giles tried to try another route; "We want to adjust you to the world of today as easily as possible. As I said before, a lot has happened. You two are now in country known as America. Many seasons have passed."

Xena looked at the ground, fully getting the gist of the conversation. But to make sure, she asked, "How many seasons?"

Giles whipped his glasses with his handkerchief and said, "Well, that would probably be over 3,000 seasons."

Gabrielle questioned, "So…"

She placed her hand on Gabrielle's knee. "I think they're trying to say Eve is dead."

Gabrielle asked, "Did Octavious take care of her?"

She shook her head, "They're really know way of knowing."

Giles looked at his friend, "It appears that they are figuring out the truth."

Xander sighed, "Finding out that her daughter is dead must be heart wrenching."

Xena got to her feet and truly took a look around the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the window that sat behind them. "By the gods…"

Gabrielle did as well, and she had the same expression, but shook her head, "Everyone we know is…"

Xena nodded, "Yeah, I kinda figured that."

She continued, "Eve, Joxer, Lilah, Autolycus, Hercules."

Xena turned to her, "Actually, Gabrielle. Hercules could be alive." She turned to the people she just met, "Is Hercules still around?"

Xander asked, "Did she just ask for Hercules?"

---------

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Title: The Queen, The Knight, and The SlayerAuthor: White Werewolf  
Rating: R/NC-17 might happen.  
Chapter: 2  
Category: Buffy/Xander/Gabrielle mainly. Some other shippings too, but there will be no Vampire/Human  
relationships.  
Spoilers: In Buffy, Post "The Gift" In Xena, Post "Looking Death in the Eye."  
Summery: An ancient enemy comes forward, targeting an old adversary and a new one at the same time.  
Author Notes: I'm apparently still reliving my Hercules/Xena fan phase, and I must say, I am enjoying  
every minute of it. Thank you DVDs. People know that I don't write the common crossover. And Buffy/Xena  
has been done. But, I have never seen a Buffy/Xander/Gabrielle pairing. And there are allot  
more surprises in store. Hope you enjoy this. If there are any differences in canon, it will be  
explained within this story. This is also to let people know that I haven't stopped my love of  
Buffy/Xander stories.  
Special Thanks: Shawn, Cyclone, Silent Bob Foley, andNick  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Mutant Enemy,  
UPN. Hercules/Xena is owned Raimi, Tapert, Renaissance Pictures  
-------------------------------------

Giles looked at the women who were standing a few feet from the window. Rising to his feet, he asked, "I'm sorry, did you say Hercules?"

Gabrielle nodded, "He's a friend of ours."

Xander looked at him, as he got to his feet as well, "All I understood from what they said was the name, Hercules. Besides research, the only 'Hercules' I know is from the television show."

Giles looked at him, "Television show?"

He nodded, "Yeah, there's a television show called Hercules: the Legendary Journeys. It came before the show that uses Xena and Gabrielle." The Watcher's eyes widened, "If Xena and Gabrielle are real people who existed, excuse me, exist. Could Hercules actually exist?"

Giles glanced at the women, "What makes you think that Hercules would still be alive?"

Xena said, "Hercules is half god/half man. He should be alive still."

Xander thought for a moment, and then went over to his videotape collection. Grabbing a tape, he went to the

VCR. "I have a theory."

"What's he doing?" Gabrielle asked.

Giles said, "See the device Xander is using?" They nodded. "That is called a television set."

Xander placed the tape into the slot, and turned it on. Going to the television, he turned it on as well. Pressing 'play,' he went back to Giles and the girls. "If I'm right, this could help answer some questions."

The television set soon turned brightly on, and flashed static. Shortly, a picture came into view.

Gabrielle approached the screen, and touched it with her finger. "It's a moving picture?"

Giles said, "A television set allows pictures to be displayed on the screen there. The pictures help tell a story."

Gabrielle looked at him, "Like a play?"

The former librarian thought for a moment, and said, "Actually, that isn't that bad of a comparison."

The blond turned to her friend, "Xena, take a look at this?"

Gabrielle stood up again and allowed her friend to see the television. Soon, a tall muscular man appeared on the screen, and her eyes widened, "That's Hercules."

Gabrielle looked at her, "What?"

Giles said, "It appears that they think the man playing Hercules is actually Hercules."

Xander looked at them, "All I wanted to show you was the show, Hercules. But are you saying that Kevin Sorbo is really Hercules?"

Giles glanced at his friend, and then at the two girls, "Are you saying that he is actually Hercules?"

Gabrielle nodded, "He looks just like we remember. He sounds the same and everything."

The Watcher said, "Fascinating. Xander, it appears that he really is Hercules."

Gabrielle looked at them, "We need to see him."

Giles commented, "They want to talk to him."

Xander responded, "I can understand that they do. But, it's going to be hard. We can't go to Los Angelus, go to the studio, and ask for him. He is a very popular television star."

Xena said, "We'd like to talk to him. See if he knows anything about what happened to Eve."

Gile told them, "Xander is right. Getting in touch with him is going to be difficult to do."

Xander slumped back into the chair, "So, what do we do?"

The Watcher suggested, "It is getting late, and I do have to open the Magic Box, so I have to get going."

Xander looked at his friend with a worried glance, "Giles, I don't speak Latin. How are we going to communicate?"

He thought for a moment. "I have a medallion you can wear at the Magic Box. I'll quickly go and retrieve it. Unfortunately, it's going to take a half hour before you can use it."

Xander looked at the women, "Only 30 minutes?"

His friend nodded, "Give or take a few minutes. I'll be back as fast as I can." Looking at their new friends, Giles told them what was going on. They agreed, and the elder man left the three people alone.

Xander sighed as he sat down on the chair. "I wish I didn't have to wait for Giles to be able to talk to you."

The girls looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"Xena, what do you think he said?"

She replied, "He's probably waiting for his friend to come back with the medallion."

"You know, Xena. If we're going to have to live in this time period, we are going to have to learn their language. Our language isn't going to help us much in this time period."

The brunette female nodded, "Makes sense. Maybe they can teach us."

Xander thought about them speaking Latin. He didn't speak it. Well, he did use it quite a bit in researching. But he didn't know that much of it. Thinking of what he did know, he wondered what he should say. Letting out a breath, he did manage to say, "Hi," with a smile.

Gabrielle and Xena looked at each other and then returned to the young man. Gabrielle grinned back, "Hi."

He chuckled softly knowing that he knew something. He thought for a second, and asked, "Thirsty?" They nodded. Getting to his feet, he asked, "Water?" After seeing another head nod, he grinned and gestured them to come along.

The three of them walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Xander went ahead to a cupboard and pulled out three glasses.

Gabrielle and Xena looked around the room. While some things they could recognize for their simple functions. There were many things they didn't understand what would be used for.

Xander turned on the faucet and allowed the water to pour into the glasses.

Xena looked at her friend, "Where does he keep the water?"

Gabrielle looked at where the young man stood. "It seems to be that when he twists that thing, water comes out of that thing."

Xander then turned around with two filled glasses. Handing them to the girls, he grabbed his own and took a sip.

The bard looked through the clear glass at the water. "The water, it's clear."

The tall woman said, "I see that." Taking a sip, she said, "Not bad."

Gabrielle took a sip as well, surprised that the taste was different from what she expected. "Saying things have changed since Greece is a little vague, isn't Xena?"

Xena replied, "Gabrielle, we just saw a few things. We don't know anything about the outside world yet.

Saying some things have changed is vague like you said."

Xander sighed. He wished he knew what they were talking about. Looking at the clock, he sighed again realizing it has been twenty minutes since Giles left. "I'd give you a tour, but you wouldn't understand me."

Glancing at the refrigerator, he figured they were hungry. But he thought that they'd rather being better off eating something simple. Going to a fruit bowl, he picked up two apples after he placed the cup he had in the sink. "Ravenous?

Xena looked at her friend, "That's a weird way to ask if we're hungry."

Gabrielle returned, "He might not know how to say, 'hungry'"

He was greeted back a look of confusion. Thinking of the words he knew, he just asked with the name of the food itself. "Apple?"

"Poor guy."

Xena finished her water and turned to her friend, "What?"

"He's trying so hard to talk to us, Xena. He doesn't know much of our language and only using single words."

"Once Giles comes back with the medallion, he'll be able to understand us. Give it some time." She grinned as she saw the fruit offered to her. "At least he has food for us." Taking the other one, she handed it to her. "Here, have one."

Gabrielle took the red apple and took a bite. "Thank you."

She waited for a response, yet she didn't get one. "His vocabulary is limited, Xena."

"Gabrielle, he doesn't know what we're saying." She took a seat that was standing by the nearest table. "We can't really do anything until Giles comes back with the medallion, the three of us can talk easily together. Then when get in contact with Hercules, we can finally understand what's happened."

During her comment, the two others made their way to the table Xena sat at. "I know, Xena." She took a bite of her apple.

"Xander?"

He grinned in relief, "In here, Giles."

Giles came into the kitchen area carrying a medallion, "Ah, I see you got them some food."

He shrugged, "Just a glass of water and apple. Didn't want to give them something they weren't used to."

"Good idea." Approaching him, he handed him the medallion. "All you have to do is wear this and you'll be able to speak Latin."

Taking the brown circular medallion, he opened up the chain that was attached to the medallion, and slipped it over his head. He looked at the ruby that was in the center of it.

"So now I can speak Latin?"

"At least now you're not speaking one word sentences."

He responded to the brunette, "I can understand Latin?"

Giles replied, "Xander, wearing that medallion allows your English to be translated to Latin. It also allows you to comprehend what anyone says to you in Latin."

Xander beamed, "Nice."

Gabrielle smiled, "Thanks for the apples by the way."

He shrugged, "Thought you were hungry. 3,000 years it a long time to be asleep."

Xena was about to respond when Giles spoke up, "Well, it seems you have things underway, Xander. I'll go back to my apartment for the night, and call me before work so you can tell me how the night went."

He nodded, "Night, Giles."

"Good night, Xander. See you three later." He then retreated down the hall and out of the apartment.

Xander got up, "Well, now that I can actually talk to you, maybe some introductions would help. My name is Xander."

The brunette said, "Xena."

"Gabrielle."

Xena added, "Not to be forceful or anything, but do you have anything to eat?"

He glanced at the refrigerator, "Sure. The reason I gave you apples was because I know you'd be used to that kind of food."

The young man got to his feet, "Come over here."

The two women walked in back of him. Giving a couple second thoughts, he said, "This is called a refrigerator. It's used to keep food cold so it won't spoil."

He opened it, and they're eyes widened when they saw numerous amounts of food inside. Some of them they recognized, some they didn't.

"Well, you got your basics in here. There are fruits, vegetables, cheese, milk, meat, and leftovers." Glancing at them, he asked, "What kind of food are you interested in?"

Gabrielle looked at a weird looking triangular piece of food. "What's that?"

Xander looked at where she was pointing, "That would be pizza. Now, that I think about it, pizza is Greek food. You might like it."

He took out a few slices, "This is just some pizza I had left over from last night. It has mushrooms, pepperoni, meatball, onion, and so on."

Xena said, "I only recognized about three of those."

He chuckled lightly, "That's what happens today. People will try anything at least once. No matter how weird it sounds."

Placing the food on the counter, he closed the refrigerator. "Do you want it cold or hot?"

Gabrielle looked at him, "You can change the temperature that fast?"

He nodded, "Yep, and it's thanks to the microwave. An invention that helped cook food allot faster then the stove. So, what would it be? Hot or cold?"

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other, and replied with smiles, "Hot."

Opening the microwave, he placed the slices inside. Closing it, he put it for one minute.

"It will be done in a minute."

Taking out plates that were in his cupboard, he set them on the table. As soon as they were set, the microwave beeped.

Never recognizing the sound, Xena and Gabrielle took a step back.

He chuckled, "Sorry about that. That sound just means the food is done." Taking out the slices, he placed them on the plates that were already on the table.

The three of them sat down. Xena took the pizza in her hands, and gave it a sniff. "Smells alright."

Gabrielle took a bite, and her tongue was shortly rewarded with a taste that she never was familiar with. "This food is Greek?"

Xander nodded, "Alot of people think pizza is Italian, but it's Greek."

"It's not bad." Xena said to them.

Gabrielle said, "It's better then you're cooking."

She gave her a look. Gabrielle just smiled.

"What's it made with?" Gabrielle asked.

He answered, "Besides the toppings, there's cheese, bread, and tomato sauce."

As soon as he mentioned the last ingredient, they spat out the food.

Xena got to her feet and withdrew her sword. "You're trying to poison us?"

He shook his head, "What? No."

Gabrielle added, "Tomatoes are poisoness."

He slapped his forehead, "Forgot about that. People in your time thought tomatoes were poisoness. But, I assure you. They're not. Please, put your sword away, Xena. The last thing I'd want to do to you is kill you. Besides, I don't have a death wish."

"So tomatoes aren't poisoness?" Gabrielle questioned.

Xander shook his head, "Nope. People stopped thinking they were around the time of the middle-ages. Allot of today's food uses tomatoes."

Xena sheathed her sword. "Sorry about that."

He smiled with a sigh of relief. "Note to self: don't piss off Xena."

The blond smiled, "Good idea, Xander."

He grinned as he took a bite. "If you want more, I can warm some more up."

Gabrielle reminded him, "Actually, I'd like to see more of that television set."

Xena reminded her, "What we saw is in Xander's native language. We wouldn't understand it."

She just reinforced her idea, "Just want to see what Hercules does now."

Xander said, "I don't know how we're going to contact him."

Thinking for a second, "What about the gods? Couldn't they get to him?"

Xena sighed, "The gods wouldn't do anything for us. As far as I'm concerned, they can think we're dead."

Xander looked at them, "So you and the gods never got along. I see some things in the show are true."

Gabrielle replied, "What is a show exactly?"

He answered, "Remember seeing Hercules on the television set?"

She nodded.

"Well, what you saw was from the show called, Hercules: the Legendary Journeys. There is another show," trying to simplify his explanation, "or another series of plays. And that series focuses on Xena and Gabrielle. Just like this show with Hercules features him and Ioulas."

Gabrielle asked, "Do you have anything that uses the characters of us?"

He got to his feet, "I might. Follow me."

The three of them left the room with Xena saying to her friend, "You're really loving this television stuff, aren't you?"

She shrugged, "I just find it fascinating that people find our lives interesting."

Xena said, "Yeah, interesting. And I bet people will find it fascinating if they see a show based on our new friend here."

Gabrielle was about to respond when Xander knelt down to his tape collection. "These tapes can only last so long."

He scanned their spines for his familiar marking system. "Ah, here's one."

Taking it from its place, he went back to his telelvision set and pulled out the 'Hercules' tape. "Just one second."

He pushed the new tape into the slot and pushed play. He turned the television back on and placed it to thecorrect channel.

Soon the same static appearance on the screen appeared, and then a different picture came on.

Taking a step back, he said, "It's about to start. Take a seat on the chairs."

The girls did as suggested, and they were soon greeted by two women. One was tall and brunette.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Xena said with a sneer.

He looked at the screen, and then back at her, "Um, yeah. She does play Xena."

She got to her feet. "She doesn't look anything like me!"

Xander returned, "To be fair Xena. Nobody knew what you looked like."

"Hercules did."

Gabrielle looked at the character who she thought might have been her. "Xena, he does have a point."

"Come on, Gabrielle. You're just saying that because the person who plays you actually looks like you."

She replied, "It isn't my fault that they found someone who actually looks like me. They actually put in the time to look for someone who fits my personality."

He shook his head, "Gabrielle, believe me that was pure luck. You know how many times Hercules and Xena used actors who they used before. They used the person who plays Xena a few times already. The person who plays you, was used before as well when they had Hercules meeting up with someone named Deinarra."

She showed a confused look, "I don't look like Hercules' wife."

Xander joked, "That doesn't matter. All they needed was someone who could handle a staff and recite poetry."

The blond glared at him, "You mean to tell me that they just needed someone to read poetry?"

He chuckled, "Don't look at me, Gabrielle. I didn't put the show together. If the show is based on your scrolls, then I'm sure that they found the perfect person to play the role."

That made her feel better.

He added, "Besides, if Hercules is real, and a friend to both of you, I'm sure he had the best actors in mind for your roles."

She grinned, "Good."

---

Thunder flashed, with purple light streaking the sky within a second.

"Everything go as planed, Ares."

The god smiled a wicked grin as he sat down upon a throne made of the bones of his enemies. "Without a doubt." He rose to his feet and began to pace. "It seems our friend has begun the search."

"So, she doesn't know who you are?"

He chuckled slightly, "My dear, Sylis. For all our friend knows is that we're providing a service to her.

Little does she know the real reason why she's necessary."

Sylis peered at the god of war, "When will your plan come to completion?"

He grinned, "Patience, Sylis. If we want this to be successful, we have to allow her to progress at her natural speed."

---

"For the longest time, villains have come and gone. But some things are eternal. Everlasting to everlasting. We lost the great one years ago. The Earth had never seen a greater adversary. But they will see him again."

A loud booming applause chorused all around the cloaked speaker.

"The timing is perfect," said the green demon. "With no resident slayer in power, the Earth is ripe for the pickings. The so-called robot is a failing plan in Sunnydale, and the world is aching for the next big uprising."

Roaring applause continued to chorus.

The demons' stone black eyes gazed upon the audience. "The world is finally ready. All we need is to collect the righteous artifacts, and then we can truly begin."

Cheers erupted in the masses.

The speaker raised his head and glanced at the portrait of their leader. "Soon, the world will end and Armaggeddon will begin. The Mastery of the earth shall return!"

---

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Title: The Queen, The Knight, and The Slayer

Author: White Werewolf

Rating: R/NC-17 might happen.

Chapter: 3

Category: Buffy/Xander/Gabrielle mainly. Some other shippings too, but there will be no Vampire/Human relationships.

Spoilers: In Buffy, Post "The Gift" In Xena, Post "Looking Death in the Eye."

Summery: An ancient enemy comes forward, targeting an old adversary and a new one at the same time.

Author Notes: I'm apparently still reliving my Hercules/Xena fan phase, and I must say, I am enjoying every minute of it. Thank you DVDs. People know that I don't write the common crossover. And Buffy/Xena has been done. But, I have never seen a Buffy/Xander/Gabrielle pairing. And there are allot more surprises in store. Hope you enjoy this. If there are any differences in canon, it will be explained within this story. This is also to let people know that I haven't stopped my love of Buffy/Xander stories.

Special Thanks: Shawn, Cyclone, Silent Bob Foley, and Nick

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN. Hercules/Xena is owned Raimi, Tapert, Renaissance Pictures

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of my grandfather. May he rest in peace

-------------------

Late Last Night

A sudden bright light emerged from a small sphere that sat atop a television set.

Two eye lids squeezed tighter, trying to keep the darkness within his room. Sadly, he failed as the light forced his blue orbs to open. The tall man tiredly shot up from his bed and allowed his vision to clear. Looking at the clock by his nightstand, he read that it was around 1:00 o'clock in the morning.

He cursed to himself when he realized that it was still night. Bringing his head toward the source of the bright light, he said to himself, "I guess it had to happen eventually."

Letting out a yawn, he went to the orb that withheld the bright light and watched it dissipated. Soon, an apartment building came into view. "Where is that place?" he asked himself. "Enhance viewing," he said, and the scene changed to a room.

Inside the room were four people. Two of which he had never seen before. Scanning the room, his eyes saw the reason for the bright light. There, on what looked like a fold-out couch bed slept two women he hadn't seen in a long time.

Letting the vision fully sink into his brain, he wondered, "So where are you guys?"

Taking a deep breath, he went back to his bed with the orb in his hands. Sitting down, he looked at the globe and uttered, "Zoom out." Within his mind's vision, he let the scene pull out until he could see a sign that read, 'Sunnydale.'

He smirked, At least I don't have to travel to somewhere outside of California.

Getting back at the task at hand, he pondered, 'So, where in Sunnydale are you guys?'

He watched as the scene changed back to the apartment building and noted the address. After writing it down, he smiled, "Have a good night. See you in the morning."

---

The rest of the night was amazingly educational for all three current residents of the Harris apartment.

For Xander, it was a total mind blowing experience. Not only did he accidentally discover the bodies of the true Xena and Gabrielle, but also they thawed and were now sitting in his apartment.

He reclined back into his chair, with his eyes moving between another taped episode of Hercules and to the women, sitting on the chairs provided for them who were watching the tapes as well.

Xander looked at the clock as it reached the 5th hour the new day. He couldnt help the yawn from escaping his lips. "Don't think I can make it to work this morning and actually be fully functional."

Gabrielle finally detached her eyes from the screen and looked at him strangely. But couldn't help but blinking a few times after the sudden movement of position. "What kind of work do you do? Do people still farm around here?"

He smirked, "Mainly in the Midwest. But were in the great state of California."

Xena remarked, "California?"

Xander nodded, "It's about," he paused for a moment. Thinking about the world, he doubted they knew that the world was actually round. Or even for that matter, he doubted that they knew how far North America was from Greece. "Lets just say it's a long way from Greece. California is a state that's close to ocean."

Xena looked at her friend, "I don't think you want to go sailing any time soon, huh?"

She gave her a look. "It's not my fault I get sea sick. And anyway, maybe living now in the future means that people finally found a cure to being sea sick."

Xander said, "There are some ways to stop sea sickness, but there not really comfortable or attractive. One way is to wear patches on your skin so that the needed chemicals will absorb into your skin."

"Anyway," he said with another yawn. After letting out a sigh, he got back to his feet and stretched his arms out real high. "As soon as it gets around 8 oclock, I'm going to call out sick and take the day off."

Gabrielle looked at him, "You don't seem sick."

He smiled, "That's because I'm not."

The bard said in confusion, "I don't understand."

Xena addressed her, "He's just saying he's sick to get out of work."

Xander nodded. "Right. I just want to help you get adjusted with your life in the future. Not to mention, due to the lack of sleep from everything that happened, I am kinda tired."

The blond looked at him. "Kinda tired? Xander, you spent the whole night with us, helping us understand what life is like in the future. Kinda tired doesn't describe what you did. Dead tired would be more appropriate."

He chuckled. "Alright, I'm dead tired. But when you live the life I lead, your body gets accustomed to lack of sleep."

Gabrielle asked him, "If you don' mind me asking, what kind of life do you need?"

Her friend looked at her. "Gabrielle?"

In her defense, she asked, "I said if you don't mind, Xena. If he doesn't want to answer the question, he doesn't have to. I'm just trying to find out more about Xander. I mean, he's opened his home to us."

Xander admitted, "Hey, you two don't have anywhere to go, so what I'm going to do? Throw you out on the street? Leave you stranded in a time period you don't know anything about? You two may be warriors from Ancient Greece, but this is the 21st century. Times have changed."

Xena said to him, "And we appreciate it, Xander. I just don't want to wear out our welcome."

He chuckled, "You cant possibly do that, Xena. I'm more than happy to help you two out. And as soon as I introduce you to my friends, I'm more than sure that youre going to welcomed members of the Scooby Gang."

Gabrielle asked, "Scooby Gang?"

The young man clarified, "It's a name I came up with. It includes my friends and I. We sorta over the years became a family."

She looked away for a moment, so he couldn't see the pain her eyes began to exhibit. Xena looked over to her and realized what she was thinking about.

Xander approached them. "Did I say something?"

Xena reminded him, "She's just remembering her past, Xander."

He fell silent when the tall woman made that comment. "I understand that you two lost everything, and I am more than willing to help you through it."

Gabrielle glanced at him and smiled slightly, "That sounds like something Joxer would've said."

Xander sighed as he sat back down in his chair. Taking a picture that sat beside himself on the nightstand. "I may not of lost my past, Gabrielle, but I did lose a good friend recently."

She approached him and noted the picture he held in his hand. "Was that?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's Buffy."

Xena looked at the two of them as they shared the closeness developing. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to get some more pizza."

Xander looked at her, "Just do it like I showed you, and you'll be fine."

Xena said, "I'll be okay, just get to know each other."

They watched as she left the room and headed toward the kitchen. As he saw her disappear down the down, he went back to look at his picture. "I miss her still."

Gabrielle looked at him, "Tell me about her?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Buffy?" She nodded. "Well, Buffy was the best. She moved to Sunnydale five and a half years ago. From the moment I met her, I knew there was something about her, something unique and special." Xander couldn't help but smile wistfully. "The first time I saw her, I ran my skateboard into the stairs. I litterly fell head over heals with her."

Gabrielle saw the emotion his voice had for this girl. "You loved her, didnt you?"

"Yeah. Well. I think so anyway. I couldn't get her out of my mind. But later, I learned more and more things about her. I learned about her calling."

She showed a confused look. "Calling?"

Xander once again fell silent at her question. He wondered if he should tell Gabrielle the truth about his friend and even Xena for that matter. And since they were more than likely going to live with him, he could not let the fact go free about his fight against vampires go unknown.

Letting out a breath that he was holding in, he said, "Buffy had a gift, Gabrielle. She's what was known as a vampire slayer. It was her destiny to fight vampires, demons, and anything else that went bump in the night."

Gabrielle didn't think she'd ever hear about vampires before, but then she did remember that Hercules did meet up with some at some point. So, they were nothing that she didn't hear about before. So, that didn't surprise her. "So, vampires are still around?"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Gabrielle, vampires have been around since the beginning. Saying that they're still around is an understatement."

She replied, "Keep in mind, I've been asleep for over 3,000 years."

Xander couldnt help but smile. "Good point. But you're not surprised by finding out about vampires?"

Gabrielle reminded him, "Xander, I've been fighting with Xena for years now. At one point, we were even turned into bachae. If it wasn't for Joxer and Orpheus, we'd still be bachae."

"I guess I can see how that would provide proof in believing in the unexplained. And anyway, seeing how Buffy had to fight vampires for the rest of her life, I couldn't let her do it alone. She'd probably die a lot sooner then she did recently."

"How did she die?" Gabrielle asked trying to get him back to the topic at hand.

Xander couldnt help but sigh. "It was that damn Hellgod's fault."

"Hellgod?"

He nodded. "Yep, the great Glorificus. Or Glory as she called herself. Glory opened up a portal to her home world, and Buffy sacrificed herself so that her sister could live."

As soon as she heard what he said, the bard couldn't help but stay silent for a second. "You could've used hinds blood to kill Glory."

Xander admitted, "Didn't know the stuff actually existed. Hey, I didn't even know Hercules was actually Hercules." Returning to gaze at the photograph. "Buffy was my hero, and she still is. She sacrificed herself to save the world."

He paused for a moment. "And I'll do anything in my power to honor her memory. That means watching out for Dawn and picking up the slaying."

Gabrielle looked at him. "She really did mean a lot to you?"

Xander smiled, "I loved her. I still do. Even though we never got together, she was one of my best friends. He placed the photograph back on the nightstand. And now, she's dead and I'm still alive. Sometimes, I wish that I took the plunge so she could live, and the world would be safe."

Gabrielle grinned. "Sounds like you do understand what I feel like. I could say the same things practically about Joxer. He was the best. Even though sometimes I hurt him, in truth, I loved him. Just not as he wanted, but as a dear friend who I trusted with my life."

He nodded. "I did the same with her. But because we never happened, I had to come to reality. We would never happen, because she never loved me in return.

So I moved on and was actually about to be married."

She had a confused look. "About to be married?"

Xander said, "Before you and Xena woke up, my fiance came home and saw you two asleep. Before I could explain what happened, she left me. She thought I cheated on her."

The blond took a step back. "So it was my fault that you broke up?"

He immediately shook his head as he stood up. "Don't blame yourself, Gabrielle. Nothing happened. Nothing yet anyway. The way I see it, it was just a simple case of misunderstanding."

She smiled, "Good. Because I don't want to be responsible for a breakup."

Xander grinned. "Dont worry. You're not."

---

J&S Warehouse

Sunnydale Morning

"Mr. Smith?"

A tall man with curling black hair smiled as he came forward. "Ah, Willow. Good morning."

She gave a little smile as she came toward him. "I told my friend about our plan last night, and he's still sensitive about the subject."

He nodded. "It is to be expected, Willow. Your slayer friend was close to him and he doesn't want to do anything regretful."

The redhead sighed, "I guess I can see him agreeing to what you just said."

Mr. Smith assured her, "But don't let his answer disrupt you from your opinion. Remember, your friend is in hell. She's paying an immortal price simply because she sacrificed herself for the sake of the world."

She turned her head around so he couldn't see the tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I know. Buffy, well, Buffy has saved our lives and everything for a long time. Now, we can save her."

Mr. Smith nodded. "Exactly, Ms. Rosenberg. Through my contacts, I have found out that your dear Buffy is indeed in hell and she's crying out for help. The sad thing is, nobody can hear her. She's in tremendous pain."

Willow whipped her eyes dry with the back of her hand. Turing back to the man that has been helping her, she asked, "But I don't think my friend wants to help me bring her back. What do I do without him?"

Mr. Smith gave some thought. "Maybe what you should do is just go ahead. When he sees your friend among the living again, he'll be so happy that all issues you have to work through will be fixed."

Willow smiled, "Good. Once we have her back, everything will be great."

Mr. Smith grinned. "Exactly, Mss. Rosenberg. Now, all you have to do is contact Osirus."

---

Whereabouts Unknown

"Most Malevolence," one of the members of the crowd spoke allowed.

The green demon pointed to him. "Yes, Glippo?"

"Most Malevolence, where are the righteous artifacts?"

The hooded demon replied, "We have to honor our savior with the most righteous and most profound artifacts. In order to do this we need to collect the Dagger of Babylonia, Dagger of Crete, and the Dagger of Pompeii."

Sounds of questioning erupted everywhere.

"I know these legendary daggers are myths and seen as false, but with these three prophets." He moved slowly back as three demons walked forward. "The daggers will be found. We will select a team for each of the prophets, and you will go to the hidden temples of Babylonia, Crete, and Pompeii. There, you will find the daggers and bring them back to me."

A silent moment filtered around the room.

"Each prophet will select the most righteous of their teams and along with the blood drawn from the daggers, the mixture of them will allow the Master to come forward and Armaggeddon will truly begin!"

---

Xanders Apartment

"It seems you two are getting along well."

The two of them turned to see Xena walking from down the hallway.

Xander grinned, "Well, we found out that we had some things in common."

Gabrielle added, "And I think were going to be alright living here."

Xena said, "I think we'll do okay, Gabrielle. But well still have to learn to speak Xander's language here."

The young man replied, "I'll help you in anyway I can, but I think Giles would be a better choice. Both him and Willow."

Xena was about to respond to his last statement when a sudden ringing sound came from the door.

Before they had time to react, Xander admitted, "Thats the doorbell. It means someone's outside."

They relaxed at his assurance. "I'll just go see who it is." With that said, he started toward the door. The two women walked slowly behind him, making sure that they weren't going to be in sight if anything dangerous was about to happen.

Xander placed his door on the knob and opened the door to reveal someone he thought he never see before, "You're... you're Kevin Sorbo!"

He laughed at the shocked expression the man wore. "Yes, I am." The tall man raised his arm out. "And seeing that I just talked to the landlord, I'm guessing you're Alexander Harris?"

The young man stared at him, shocked.

"You have to excuse him," a voice said from behind them.

Kevin couldn't help the smile from staying plastered on his face. "Xena."

"And he actually prefers the name Xander."

"Gabrielle."

Two women appeared from behind them. "It's been a long time, Hercules."

He chuckled, "It certainly has." Glancing at the young man, he said, "Well, its customary for a person to accept a handshake when it's offered to them, Xander."

Xander finally found the courage to speak. "Sorry about that." He immediately accepted the handshake that was offered.

After a few seconds, he opened the door further. "Please come in."

The demigod grinned his thanks as he entered the threshold. Seeing that the doorway was now empty, Xander closed the door behind them.

"Seeing how you found your way out of the chamber, I'm guessing you have a few questions."

Xander turned to face the tall man, nodding when he came to his view. "You could say that. I find myself with them frozen inside ice coffins, next thing

I know, I'm back in my apartment and both women are laying on the floor asleep."

Hercules said, "I'll explain everything, Xander."

After saying the comment, he looked at him strangely, "You're speaking Latin?"

Xander answered, "I guess you can say that. It has to do with this medallion I'm wearing. Everything I say and hear is translated to English for me, but to you, its in your native language."

Hercules took a step closer and smiled when he saw the medallion. "Where did you find that?"

He looked at him strangely. "Giles brought it to me."

The demigod asked, "Giles?"

Xena clarified, "A friend of his. He's also the one that Gabrielle and I were able to talk to when we first woke up."

He looked at the young man. "Then I think we should bring him into this before I fully explain what happened."

Xander responded, "I'd like to bring him in on this, but somebody has to open the Magic and I don't know where Anya is."

Seeing the confused look on their faces, he explained, "Anya, well, Anya is the girl I live with."

Xena pointed out, "We didn't see her last night."

Gabrielle explained, "That's because she left before we woke up."

Xander nodded, "And I don't know where she is. I don't think she'd want to talk to me at the moment anyway."

Hercules suggested, "Call Giles up and have him call her cell phone. I'm sure she has one."

Xander said, "Not a bad idea. He could call her up, and then come here."

Hercules smiled, "Glad to help."

Looking at the women, he said, "I'll be right back."

The demigod added, "Don't worry, Xander. I'll keep them company."

Xander smiled. "Thanks." That being said, he turned around and walked down the hall.

----------

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

#Title: The Queen, The Knight, and The Slayer

Author: Jonathan

Rating: R/NC-17 is possible

Chapter:4

Category: Buffy/Xander/Gabrielle mainly. Some other shippings too, but there will be no Vampire/Human relationships.  
Spoilers: In Buffy, Post "The Gift" In Xena, Post "Looking Death in the Eye."  
Summery: An ancient enemy comes forward, targeting an old adversary and a new one at the same time.  
Author Notes:This is an old fic of mine that was always meant to come back. It's a very deep human emotion driven novel. I'm crossing new territory with this story. And I must thank Shawn for originally giving me the idea of a long story. He's a good friend and a great help in this story. William Gilmore for always being their to talk and help transpire story plot points. The same can be said for Cyclone, Tenhawk, Nick, Silent Bob Foley, and Danii. I also want to thank numerous people who voted for this story to continue. I hope people enjoy this. This is also my attempt to come back to fic writing.  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN. Xena and Hercules are owned Raimi, Tapert, Renaissance Pictures

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander's Apartment

"Hey, Giles." Xander grinned as he opened the door. "Thanks for coming over this morning."

He smiled back, "It is quite alright." Giles walked through the threshold to see both Gabrielle and Xena on the newly put together couch. It was obvious Xander put the bed away earlier that night. Both women seemed to be talking with another man.

"Sorry, I never had the pleasure."

The man in question got to his feet and joined Xaner by the door. "Nor have I." He extended his arm out. "I want to thank you for helping my friends last night."

Xander closed the door as soon as his elder friend came in the room. "It was no problem at all…"

The man revealed, "I think the name you're looking for is Hercules."

"Yes, quite." He smiled. Giles said simply with a chuckle. "I trust Xander helped you two through the night."

"You couldn't pull these two away from each other." Xena said with a smirk.

"I just wanted to get to know him, Xena. Is that so wrong?"

Xander shrugged, "I'm used to having girls hang around me." He glanced at Giles, "And Anya…?"

Giles took that moment and sat down within the arm chair. He glanced at his young friend and sighed, "I did talk with her this morning. However, she refused to come in. Tara was able to remedy the situation thankfully."

Xander and Hercules both joined the group. Gabrielle and Xena both went back to the couch. Hercules sat beside them while Xander pulled out a chair from the dinner table. He swung the chair around and sat down with his arms resting on the back.

He nodded slowly, "Just as I thought." Xander then looked at Gabrielle who had questionable eyes. He grinned, "I already told you. It's not your fault." Xander scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "I just need to give her some space."

"Space is usually the best answer." Hercules reasoned.

He rubbed his right hand on his thigh briefly. Giving a smile, he stated, "I believe an explanation is in order."

Xena reminded him, "Octavius had Eve. Athena wanted her dead so Gabrielle and I planned to let the gods think Eve had died. They'd see us fall over the cliff and that would be it."

Hercules nodded, "That's the gist of what happened. But that's not how it panned out. Ares took your bodies and put you two on ice. Took Ares a while to tell me." He smirked at that memory. "Of course he sang like a canary when Caligula started stealing Aphrodite's immortality."

"So Ares had put us in ice coffins?" Gabrielle asked in shock.

He answered, "He thought you were dead. It looked like your plan worked."

Xena shook her head, "Worked enough for Ares to put us on ice?" She glanced at her friend, "When you found out, why didn't you thaw us out?"

"It was actually suggested by the Oracle of Delphi to let you two sleep. That's why I had you moved to Sunnydale. The Hellmouth served as protection. It would let you two sleep until your time was needed."

He turned to Xena, "But when I found out the truth, I later talked to Octavius. Eve grew up, Xena. Ares being his ever-loving self manipulated Eve into Livia. The champion of Rome."

Xena snarled, "What?"

Gabrielle took Xena's hand in hers. "I talked to her, Xena. Iolaus and Joxer, we all did. We could easily see you in her, Xena. We got through to her, and she went on the path of Eli. She lived a good life." He then turned to Xander, "Xander's proof of that."

"What?"

"You're the direct descendant of Eve." He smiled, "Only Xena's bloodline could enter the barrier."

He looked at Xena and asked, "Then that makes you my great great great…"

Xena smiled at him, "Don't finish that line, Xander."

He nodded, "I remember. Don't piss off Xena."

------

J&S Warehouse

The door soon opened as Willow Rosenberg walked inside. Her hand went to the right side of the door and flipped on the light switch. After a nano-second, rows and rows of fluorescent lights turned on.

To the right of her sat a couple of chairs. She immediately went for one of the empty chairs and sat down. She took her back bag and placed it at the foot of her seat.

Within the bag were the ingredients she needed to resurrect Buffy. Arrangements were made that she, Tara, and Mr. Smith would meet tonight at midnight.

In fact, Mr. Smith was due to meet with her in the next few minutes. He wanted to give her one item she needed to get the spell in order. So, here she sat awaiting her supporter.

She already had everything she needed. Mercury was in retrograde. She got the Urn of Osiris off of E-bay. And she'd do the sacrifice in a few hours. It was still a part of the spell that she regretted. But she couldn't ask Osiris to release her friend without offering any sacrifice---even if it did sound barbaric.

"Ah Ms. Rosenberg."

Willow looked up from her seat to see Mr. Smith coming out of a room by the far left. He seemed to be carrying a leather brown pouch.

"I trust everything is in order."

Willow nodded as she got to her feet. She brought her bag into view. "I got everything. Well…everything outside of….killing Bambi and whatever you have…"

He nodded as he took the pouch and opened it up. "This is something…" Mr. Smith pulled out a circular object, "that is important to the ritual."

Her eyes widened, "Oh my goddess…"

He couldn't help but smile slightly. "This is the Chakram of Apollo."

She nodded slowly, "Chakram of Apollo?"

Her supporter added, "The circle represents life. With this inside the urn, and you reciting the spell, your friend will come back to life."

He placed the chakram in the pouch, "I'll bring this tonight. If the spell works correctly, which it will, Buffy will come back. " Mr. Smith noticed a look of unpleasantness on the redhead's face. "And then Xander will feel much better. You'll have your family again."

She looked at him for a second.

"And isn't family the most important thing?" He asked with a smile.

------

Whereabouts Unknown

Three groups of demons circulated a great hall. Each circle were discussing the previous announcement.

"Tell us again the great message." Glippo stated in his circle.

All around him stood fifteen demons. Each one eager on listening from their prophet.

"And there I was…" The prophet, Kaleb, said. "The great Master beseeched me the mission.

I am to take five demons with me to the ruins of Pompeii. Buried underneath mounds of rock a great trial will be challenged. When I overcome the obstacle, the great dagger of Pompeii will be bestowed upon myself."

Sounds of encouragement chorused around Kaleb.

"You can do it, Kaleb!"

"Nothing can stop you!"

"Your time has come!"

"Have you chosen your five?"

Kaleb looked at Glippo as he asked the final question. "The Master has given me a list of the five, Glippo." He looked to the stage where the leader of their congregation stood behind the grand podium.

He then turned back to Glippo. "As soon as Mason adjourns this meeting, everyone will go back to their homes. Upon their desks, demons will find a letter. Within that letter, each demon will find the answers our congregation seeks."

Sounds of excitement erupted with glee.

------

Xander's Apartment

Hours passed from the initial meeting. Hercules explained allot of the holes the women have been facing. He also told them the reason why the three of them teleported to Xander's apartment was because the spell was designed to send Xena and Gabrielle to a safe place to recuperate.

Xena and Gabrielle both went to Gile's apartment in hopes that he could help start teaching them both how to speak English. Xander knew if anyone could help them learn the language, it would be him. And then he could stop wearing the medallion.

That just left Xander and Hercules within the apartment.

When both of their new friends left the apartment, Hercules went to the door and closed it. "I was actually hoping we would get a chance to talk."

Xander nodded slowly, "What's up?"

Hercules took out his checkbook and wrote down a number. He passed it to Xander with the numbers hidden from sight. "If times were different, I'd love both of them to be staying with me. Familiarity is a great asset in situations like this.

"But...i actually think it would be better for them to actually live with you."

"I actually planned on that to happen."

"Good." He replied. "I want you to have this."

Xander took the check from Hercules, "You don't have to..."

The demigod held up his hand. "I want to do this." He gave the check to him. "The show gives me more than enough money. Xena and Gabrielle are going to need your help. This money will help you provide the extra necessities that you and both of them need.

Xander looked at the check and then back at his new friend, "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not poor. I uh…"

Hercules shook his head, "I'm sure, Xander."

Xander nodded as he folded up the money and placed it in his back pocket. "Thank you, Hercules."

He grinned. "Thank you, Xander."

The demigod then went into his pocket and pulled out a piece a paper. He then took a pen that he had and wrote down a number. Hercules then gave Xander the paper. "This is my direct line, Xander. If you need me, call this number."

Xander said, "Thanks."

Hercules nodded, and went for the door again. "I actually have to get back to the studio. I'll be in touch."

He opened the door, and left leaving an awestruck young man.

------

TBC

Sorry it's a bit short, but this is also an attempt to come back to writing. So, I'm hoping next chapter will be longer.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: The Queen, The Knight, and The Slayer  
Author: Jonathan  
Rating: R/NC-17 is possible  
Chapter: 5  
Category: Buffy/Xander/Gabrielle mainly. Some other shippings too, but there will be no Vampire/Human relationships.  
Spoilers: In Buffy, Post "The Gift" In Xena, Post "Looking Death in the Eye."  
Summery: An ancient enemy comes forward, targeting an old adversary and a new one at the same time.  
Author Notes:This is an old fic of mine that was always meant to come back. It's a very deep human emotion driven novel. I'm crossing new territory with this story. And I must thank Shawn for originally giving me the idea of a long story. He's a good friend and a great help in this story. William Gilmore for always being their to talk and help transpire story plot points. The same can be said for Cyclone, Tenhawk, Nick, Silent Bob Foley, and Danii. I also want to thank numerous people who voted for this story to continue. I hope people enjoy this. This is also my attempt to come back to fic writing.  
Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Mutant Enemy, UPN. Xena and Hercules are owned Raimi, Tapert, Renaissance Pictures

-

Restful Cemetery

"They're coming, Ares."

The god grinned at young Sylis. His plan was working. Only a matter of time, and it will truly begin.

"Excellent." He then knelt down and continued to create a circle among the dried grass, centering around Buffy Summers' tombstone. Ares then took the pouch that held the chakram and gave it to Sylis. "Make sure this is in the urn, Sylis. It will make the push even more prominent."

He nodded as two wiccans came into the clearing.

Even till this day, the sight of Buffy's grave made Willow and Tara sad. It made all of them sad. The words 'Beloved Sister. Devote Friend. She saved the world a lot,' was what truly made their friend special.

"Welcome." Ares said in his calming voice. "I'm glad that you're both here."

"W-Willow says everything will be safe?"

He grinned. "Certainly, Ms. Maclay." Ares then gestured to the other man of the four, "This is Sylis. He's here to help channel the spell."

Sylis then offered his hand to Tara. "This way, Ms. Maclay." He then walked her over to one of the four stumps. "When the spell is finished, Ms. Summers will return to the world of the living."

Ares nodded. "Everything is set." He did the same motions as Sylis and gestured for Willow to take the other seat. "Once you give us the urn and the blood."

Tara's eyes shot up. "Blood?"

Willow looked at Tara as soon she uttered that word.

"You never told me that there would be a-any b-blood?"

Ares looked at the younger wicca, "I understand your concern, Tara. But we are dealing with Osirus. An ancient god who requires sacrifice."

She nodded, "I-I…"

Willow added, "I did it in the most humane way."

Tara looked at her, "What's so humane about sacrifice?"

Ares addressed her, "We are dealing with dark magic, Tara. Willow and I researched this. Bringing back your friend requires a trade off. Sadly this dear was needed, but we made sure we went after a dear that was near death. We put it out of her misery."

Tara looked at the man in question. Sure, she understood that magic needed some barbaric requirements to work properly, but she still didn't like having to use deer blood.

Sylis interrupted her musing when he brought up, "We must hurry, Mr. Smith." He pointed to the moon, "We only have a short window to cast this spell."

He smiled, "You make an excellent point." Ares offered his hand for the urn, "Then let's begin."

-  
Hallway to Glippo and Timon's Apartment

"I'm telling you, Glippers." Glippo looked at his roommate. "Kaleb's five are going to be specifically chosen to fit Pompeii."

Glippo looked at Timon. "I know." He said in a sad tone. Glippo closed the door behind them as Timon turned on the lights. "But there's always hope."

Timon smirked, "Yeah, blame that on Pandora."

Glippo rolled his eyes. "Timon…"

"What?" His roommate asked. "Well, it's true. According to the story anyway." He reasoned.

Glippo then went to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. "Still…Pandora?"

He shrugged, "It could've happened. I mean, you're questioning this? Aren't we trying to resurrect Heinrich Nest?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So…" Timon said. "If Heinrich existed…can't that mean Pandora existed?"

"We are talking myth versus fact, Timon." Glippo reminded him.

He shook his head, "Whatever…" Timon then poured himself a glass of water after. "Kaleb's going to be meeting his five in the morning. And if you…or even myself are chosen, we're going to have to do allot of work in Pompeii. Do you think you have the stamina for this kind of mission?"

"I don't know…" He said after he finished his glass. "Just be nice to thought about. Kaleb must have had a hard time choosing his five."

"True." He then added to assure some hope. "Don't forget Vlox and Shin. You could be chosen by one of them."

Glippo placed his glass back on the counter. He walked over to his desk, hoping to find the note from Kaleb, Vlox, or Shin.

Nothing was found.

"So much for the hope from Pandora." He smirked. Glippo pulled out his chair and sat down. "I just wish it would've worked out."

"We all couldn't be chosen, Glippers." He then sat down on Glippo's bed. He then looked at his desk and noticed two pieces of paper on his desk.. He got to his feet and went to them.

He took the paper and read the contents. Timon looked at Glippo. "Take a look this."

Glippo did as suggested.

"Congratulations. Vlox has chosen you, Timon, to be one of the five to head to Crete."

Glippo looked at his roommate. With a sigh, he said, "Good for you."

He nodded, "Look at the other one."

Glippo did as told. "Congratulations. Kaleb has chosen you, Glippo, to be one of five to head to Pompeii."

His eyes widened. "This is great!"

Timon looked at his paper. "I was right. Tomorrow morning is when I meet Vlox." He glanced at Glippo, "What about you?"

"Tomorrow at 7:30 am."

"I guess that means Pandora did leave hope."

Glippo replied, "Don't start that again."

-

Restful Cemetery

Mr. Smith, Sylis, Willow, and Tara sat within their circle. In the center stood Buffy's grave.

Still. Stiff. Strong.

All four of them held candles with the flames shining brightly.

Sylis took the urn, that now housed the chakram, and took the blood. He poured it slowly.

"Osirus…" Willow began, "keeper of the gate, master of all fate. Hear us." She took some of the blood and placed marks upon her forehead and cheeks.

"Before time, and after. Before known and nothing." She then poured the mixture upon Buffy's resting space. "Accept our offering. Know our prayer."

The ground silently trembled.

Tara looked at Ares in horror. "It's quite alright, Tara. It's expected."

"Osirus!" Willow bellowed. "Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her crossover."

The ground shook even further.

"Osirus, let her crossover!"

The ground started to shift and thunder clapped. The ground shook even more. Rocks that were sprawled over the grass started to roll. The urn itself broke upon impact.

"No!" Willow cried upon the destruction.

Shards of earth started to spurt off from the ground. The shaking soon turned into an earthquake.

Willow soon was pulled away by a concerned Tara. Together with Mr. Smith and Sylis, the four of them headed for the nearest mausoleum.

The shaking continued for another few minutes. Actual coffins started to emerge from the ground. Shafts of earth, rocks, and dried mud sprawled abound the cemetery.

One of the said coffins fully emerged and landed on its side. The cover cracked opened.

-

Streets of Sunnydale

"So you and your friends do this every night?"

"Pretty much." Xander replied to his ancestor as the three of the walked down one of the many streets of Sunnydale. He twirled a stake in his hand. "It keeps things interesting."  
He smirked.

"Vamps are like the Energizer Bunny. They keep sucking and sucking and sucking."

"Energizer Bunny?" Gabrielle asked in confusion.

Xander sighed. "Referencing old TV commercials aren't going to get me anywhere with you girls, huh?"

"Not yet anyway." Gabrielle said in truth.

"Gives you something to look forward to. Xena replied.

"I have no problem with that." Harris told them.

"Good." Gabrielle replied as she walked along with them. Changing the subject "I wonder if they're as strong as Baccai."

"Who?" Xander asked. "The Energizer Bunny? Yeah…I think they're as strong as the bunny. Nothing outlives the energizer bunny."

"I meant vampires."

He ginned, "I know. Just trying to be funny." Xander looked at their faces. "And I guess it didn't work."

"We still respect you." Gabrielle reminded him.

"For now…" Xena said simply.

Xander gave her look.

"I can be funny."

"On an occasion, Xena." Gabrielle reminded her. "Dare I tell Xander the story that you tried to get back at Joxer because he snuck attacked you."

"Yelling sneak attack before attacking you is not a smart move."

Xander smirked at the thought. "Joxer was an interesting character."

"He had his moments." Gabrielle said truthfully. "I think you two would've gotten along."

"They probably.." Xena reasoned. She then looked at Xander, "And I think Xander has allot of similarities with him."

Gabrielle gave him some thought, "I'd say more like Ioulas."

"Thank, I guess."

The three of them went further down the streets of Sunnydale. The night seemed pretty tranquil—more so then usual. But it did happen on occasion. Xander and his friends learned to cherish those nights.

The moon was full above. The light from above cascaded brightly upon the pavement. It was almost a soothing experience.

Looking at his new friends, he thought back on today. He then said, "Giles says your English is coming along."

"We know a few words." Gabrielle told him.

"Better than apple and ravenous." Xena smirked.

"Hey, I don't know much Latin." He shrugged innocently, "I know some through researching, but that's all."

Xander took his hand and held the medallion he wore briefly. "When you learn enough, I can stop wearing this."

Gabrielle looked at him, "Just don't lose it. You don't know when you'll need it again."

He grinned, "Don't plan to." Xander then pointed to the street ahead of them. "Restful Cemetery is down this road."

The three of them headed down the street.

Gabrielle and Xena spent a couple hours with Giles earlier today learning the language. He knew it was going to take a while for them to learn, but they were learning some.

After they got back to his place, it was decided that tomorrow would be the best day to bring in Willow, Tara, and Dawn. Together, they would be able to take them clothe shopping. Xander knew almost nothing when it came to clothe shopping. All he cared about, is if it fit, it was fine.

A lone figure was spotted walking out of the cemetery. Xander's first instinct was vampire. He took his stake and gripped the wood tightly…preparing himself for a launch.

Xena and Gabrielle stood just behind him, their sword and sai in the ready.

The figure moved slowly forward.

Xander's eyes narrowed at what appeared to be a woman. His eyes widened after a second.

"Buffy?"

-

TBC


End file.
